


all they need is a bit of love

by kingnyoungie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Meddling, O, Producer!Chan, Swearing, dancer!minho, i swear this is a minchan fic, side hyunsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnyoungie/pseuds/kingnyoungie
Summary: Boyfriends Hyunjin and Jisung are bothverystressed. To the point that cuddling no longer seems to soothe each other.Hyunjin's dance troupe leader, Minho, always seems to be extending their practices andkillsthem with choreography.Jisung's music production team leader, Chan, is too stubborn to rest and too frustrated with idol groups who seek their help. So, Chan takes it out on Jisung and Changbin instead.Hyunjin and Jisung think all Minho and Chan need is a bit oflovein their lives. Meddling ensues.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 172





	1. i'll be your boyfriend, i guess?

**Author's Note:**

> has anyone else noticed that banginho/minchan have been _so_ loud recently? omg i lost my shit in the Airplanes track video. plus, if hyunsung has their own handshake, banginho bites each other in the shoulder. what a bunch of cuties.
> 
> also, forgive me for still being bad at tagging my work.
> 
> talk to me about anything on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/kingnyoungie)

####  One. 

* * *

  
Jisung tiredly sunk down next to Hyunjin on the couch. His boyfriend, very invested on the drama playing on their TV, failed to notice Jisung's tired form cuddling into him. Jisung had arrived home late into the night, _he had been for the past few nights,_ tired of all the stress and pressure his work had to offer. In the music industry, being a producer is all about spending so much of your energy being creative and being rushed _all the damn time_ to meet deadlines for people who have _sticks up their asses._

"Baby," Jisung had whined, pressing kisses to the side of Hyunjin's neck. "Oh, babe, hi," Hyunjin had greeted, falling out of the trance the drama had him in. Hyunjin opened up his arms and welcomed Jisung's body into him, hugging him as tightly as he could. Jisung sunk further into his boyfriend and sighed deeply, feeling the stress vacate his body as Hyunjin's warmth enveloped him. "Work was bad today, I take it?" Hyunjin asked, looking at Jisung's face intently. "Yeah, it was pretty bad. Chan-hyung has been under so much pressure and stress recently, and I know he doesn't mean it, but he's been stressing us and Changbin-hyung a lot, too," Jisung mumbled. "Changbin-hyung and I took a bit more time in the studio today, to make sure Chan-hyung goes home," Jisung added. 

The two boys cuddled on the couch, basking in the silence. Hyunjin was pressing kisses to the top of Jisung's head, running his fingers through Jisung's soft hair. "How about you? How was your day?" Jisung quietly mumbled against Hyunjin's chest. Hyunjin sighed deeply, letting Jisung know that his boyfriend's day hadn't been _any_ better than his.

"Minho-hyung is really stressed, too," Hyunjin said, "And when he's stressed, you know the rest of the team has to work extra hard. Even the kids we're teaching were given a much more difficult choreography than what they were used to," he added. "We had to remind Minho-hyung that he was dealing with 12-year olds in that class," Hyunjin snorted. "Lix and I practiced hard with Minho-hyung today, so we know he wouldn't go overboard with himself," Hyunjin said. "Your body's sore, isn't it?" Jisung asked, immediately lifting himself from his boyfriend's body. Hyunjin groaned at the loss of contact and quickly added, "Yes, Sungie, but I'd feel much better with you in my arms," a smug grin displayed itself on Hyunjin's face. Jisung let himself fall back on Hyunjin's open arms and he sighed, chuckling at his boyfriend's antics.

A comfortable silence fell upon them, Hyunjin turning back to the drama playing in the background. "They both need to fuck it out of their systems," Jisung mumbled jokingly. Hyunjin chuckled, but paused for a moment realizing what seemed to be a _good_ solution to their problems. "Jisungie," Hyunjin gasped, "oh my god! You're a genius!" Jisung sat up straight, surprised at his boyfriend's sudden declaration, before squinting his eyes at him in confusion. "Chan-hyung and Minho-hyung both _need_ to relieve stress right? And maybe, some form of companionship, too," Hyunjin explained. Jisung's eyes widened in realization, but let his boyfriend continue explaining. "Chan-hyung and Minho-hyung would definitely find that in each other, I think they'd match pretty well! They're both very _passionate_ in their work, and to some extent, music is a _very large_ portion of their lives," Hyunjin finished. "We just need to set up situations where we _know_ we'll get them to interact, right?" Jisung asked Hyunjin, making sure he got what his boyfriend was saying. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure they'll gravitate towards each other, as long as we're able to set up the setting," Hyunjin replied, a small grin gracing his features. "Won't we get in trouble for meddling, though?" Jisung asked, concern etching itself on his face. Hyunjin notices the undeniable look of concern in Jisung's face and he struggles to not just coo at the _adorable_ sight. Jisung's cheeks were puffed out, his eyes were wide, staring into Hyunjin's eyes. "We'll be subtle enough that it doesn't look like we're setting them up, but if it ends up working, I guarantee you they'd be thanking us more than they'd be mad at us for meddling," Hyunjin reassured the boy in his arms. Jisung let out a hum of approval, before snuggling more into Hyunjin's warm chest. After the drama episode, Hyunjin glanced at his chest to see the _precious_ sight of Jisung snuggled into him, snoring lightly. Hyunjin picked Jisung up, carrying him towards their bed, making sure that Jisung isn't woken up by his movements. "We'll make sure those two end up together," Hyunjin whispered, "I _just know_ they'll be perfect for each other," Hyunjin added, a strong sense of determination washing over him as he sneaks a glance towards his tired boyfriend.  


####  Two. 

* * *

_**Sungie, Jinnie** _ _Today, 2:23pm_

**Sungie:** chan-hyung, changbin-hyung said, seungminnie and jeongin all said they're down for friday  
**Sungie:** believed the whole "i just want you to meet my boyfriend's friends" too  
**Jinnie:** alright, babe  
**Jinnie:** time to whine at minho-hyung and lixie i guess

"Lix, Minho-hyung, can we please have dinner on friday? _Pretty please_?" Hyunjin had asked his two friends, pulling out the biggest pout he can muster and the whiniest voice he could speak in. "What's the occassion?" Felix asked, chuckling at Hyunjin's antics. "I just want you both to meet Jisung's friends," Hyunjin said, before adding, "I feel like everyone would get along quite well." Hyunjin wasn't lying - he really did think both Jisung and his friend groups would merge quite _beautifully._ "I'm down," Felix said, before both Hyunjin and Felix turned to Minho, staring expectantly at the eldest. 

"Uh, I don't really know..." Minho trailed off, "I've been busy trying to figure things out for the showcase the kids -"

"The kids will still be there the next week for you to teach, hyung. It's just one night! You need a break, hyung," Hyunjin said, not even trying to hide the worry evident in his voice.

"Jinnie's right, hyung. You need a breather. Meeting new people can give you that," Felix added, a worried tone similar to Hyunjin's laced in his voice.

"Alright, I'll go," Minho sighed.

Minho _was_ quite stressed. It took a frantic Hyunjin and Felix for him to realise that teaching 12 year-olds one of his hardest choreographies, for him to see how stress had been eating him up. He had an upcoming showcase, two competitions, and four beginner's classes on his plate - it was only _right_ for him to be stressed. Felix and Hyunjin helped as much as they can, creating choreographies for their classes and practicing with him as much as they can, to prepare for the competition. They even both threatened Minho of not going home and practicing with him until they both collapsed, unless Minho went home. The two _brats_ kept him grounded, that's for sure. And for some reason, he feels like the dinner was something they orchestrated _for him._

_**Sungie, Jinnie** _ _Today, 2:43pm_

**Jinnie:** mission accomplished, baby  
  


####  Three. 

* * *

  
Minho was a _bit_ nervous, to say the least. It had been so long since he'd met new people. New people that he _wanted_ to impress. He knows his fears are a bit _irrational,_ since he knows Hyunjin wouldn't have befriended his boyfriend's friends if they were assholes, and Jisung definitely wouldn't be Hyunjin's boyfriend _if_ he was an asshole. Still, the anxiety pooling in his stomach _didn't_ know that.

Minho was walking towards the place they had all agreed to meet at, and by the looks of it, Felix and Hyunjin were already there, with the amount of "hyung where are u" texts he had been receiving. He dressed as in a semi-casual outfit, black fitted slacks paired with a simple tucked-in white shirt, and some dress shoes. It was a warm evening, so he decided against a jacket. He felt comfortable enough in his outfit, while still feeling confident that he would at least make an impression of _not_ being lazy. He quickly typed out a text to Felix, Hyunjin and his group chat, saying that he'd be arriving in five minutes. 

To try and calm his nerves, he thought back to the instances he had met Hyunjin's boyfriend, Jisung. Jisung was a sweet kid, despite being whiny with a weird and awkward charm of being incredibly _annoying but endearing,_ at the same time. Minho chuckled as he remembered the time when the two had just started dating - Minho and Felix would always tease Hyunjin for being so easily flustered when it came to Jisung. Jisung had frequently visited the dance studio to drop off snacks, drinks or lunches for Hyunjin. Minho figured it was also Jisung's _excuse_ to stare at Hyunjin as Hyunjin was _sweaty and breathing hard_ as they danced, but he didn't tell that to Hyunjin, in an attempt to keep Jisung's attempts of _wooing_ Hyunjin laced with innocence. During those times, Jisung would always converse lightly with the rest of Hyunjin's friends. Jisung was able to win over Felix quite easily, considering they were of the same age. With Minho, however, Jisung struggled. Not because Minho was unkind, but because he was fiercely protective of the people he truly valued - like Hyunjin. It took Jisung a month and a half to even receive a smile from Minho - Minho only began to warm up to Jisung when he truly saw how head over heels the poor boy had been over Hyunjin. Which wasn't unusual for Hyunjin - Hyunjin had a long line of suitors, with his _perfectly pretty_ face, kind smile, and charming personality. What Minho found unusual however, is the fact that this _Jisung_ had made Hyunjin equally smitten of him. Minho likes to think he was able to guide his dongsaengs pretty well in life, and with that, he _knows_ that Hyunjin is one of the best judges of character - next to him, of course. Minho isn't blind - he saw how both boys looked at each other, filled with love and adoration. When Minho figured that out and established that Jisung wasn't out to hurt Hyunjin, he was more receptive of the younger boy. Knowing what he knows now, Minho trusts that Jisung's friends would be as kind and accepting as Jisung was. 

Minho knew he was stubborn _and_ emotionally guarded. It was his preferred method of self-preservation, a defense mechanism he carried with him from an early stage in his life, when he realized that the world isn't as _beautiful_ as a lot of people make it seem. Hyunjin had sensed this from their first meeting, which is why Hyunjin was able to convince Felix that Minho was caring and isn't as stoic as he makes himself out to be. Hyunjin and Felix latched onto him as much as they could, which blossomed into the strong friendship they have now. Minho would protect both his dongsaengs with his life, and his dongsaengs would keep him grounded. 

Even then, Minho knew Hyunjin was an excellent judge of character - Hyunjin said he had to be, when people would throw themselves at him left and right. Hyunjin needed to strengthen his judgement, in order to weed out the bad people from his life. Minho saw Hyunjin's empathy and kindness as his strength - though Hyunjin was too emotional for Minho's liking, he saw that as Hyunjin's strength, too. The boy was unafraid and unapologetic for who he was, and though Hyunjin would be influenced by his emotions easily, he still possessed a certain calmness and knowing that Minho admired. In his rawest form, Hyunjin was beautiful, inside and out.

Felix was a lot more reserved, similar to Minho. It took a while for the foreigner to warm up to Minho, since Felix had a _false_ feeling that Minho wanted nothing to do with them. Minho was glad that Hyunjin was persistent, and very adamant at being taken under Minho's wing. When Minho decidedly started opening up himself more to the both of them, Felix saw it as a sign of affirmation and thus, started to open himself up more to Minho as well. It's a good thing Felix did so, Minho thought. Felix was undeniably kind and loyal, but more than that genuinely caring. Felix was the first one to call him out for being too harsh on the kids. Felix was the first one to notice the physical effects of Minho overworking himself, albeit Hyunjin being the one to confront Minho about it. Felix was non-confrontational, dealing with issues like this in much more subtler ways than Hyunjin is used to. Felix and Hyunjin balance each other quite well, Minho muses. Felix would be the more sensitive one of the two, the more subtle and observant of them. Hyunjin was the more confrontational one, and very witty and charming, that he's able to get himself out of situations quite easily, avoiding _violent_ confrontation at the very least. Felix would be the more emotional one - letting his actions be influenced by his emotions, letting people attach themselves to him and leech off his kindness because Felix had _always_ been selfless. Because of this Hyunjin would always stand in the way of Felix's blooming friendships and relationships, and Felix would let him. Hyunjin would always judge the people Felix would interact with and what their intentions with Felix are. Hyunjin and Minho had both taught Felix to be more cautious and wary, simply because the world can sometimes be cruel to those who are _too_ kind. 

Minho would move mountains for those two boys. He would protect them with all his life. This is why Hyunjin and Felix never forced him to be nicer to Jisung or to at least be more receptive, because both boys know that Minho was only wanting the best for them. "Plus," Hyunjin had confessed, "I wouldn't want to date a _pussy bitch_ who's afraid of Minho-hyung." 

Minho knew that the pressure and stress he had been under was hurting both Hyunjin and Felix in certain ways. Both boys know that Minho doesn't mean it, but they also don't want their hyung to get lost on his own. Hence why Minho decided to make it up to them, and cut himself some slack. He couldn't bear losing two of his most important friends. Even the mere thought of it makes Minho sad and anxious. This, was also the reason why Minho agreed to join them for dinner in the first place.

Before he knew it, Minho was now standing in front of the large doors of the restaurant. From the outside, he could already see that the table was filled with Jisung's friends, alongside Hyunjin and Felix. The only seat available was next to a pale man with a warm and dimpled smile. He was _insanely_ attractive, Minho thought. He entered the doors of the restaurant, the scent of food hitting him instantly, and he sees both Hyunjin and Felix wave their hands with wide smiles to call him over. 

"Hey," Minho had greeted the both of them with small smiles. "Jisung," he said, acknowledging the younger boy. 

"Hyung, you'll be sitting there because we decided the arrangement by age," Hyunjin smiled widely, pointing to the empty seat next to _dimples._

He took a seat before Hyunjin began to speak again.

"Okay, so now that we're all here, I'll introduce you to the others, hyung. They all met Felix already," Hyunjin said, and true enough, when Minho had looked over to Felix, the boy was already exchanging friendly glances with another boy who looked like an _angelic puppy._

"Minho-hyung, that's Chan-hyung," Hyunjin says, pointing to _dimples_ and adding, "He's a year older than you, and he's the leader for Jisung's producing team."

Minho acknowledges the older boy and bows slightly in greeting, Chan returns the bow and Hyunjin snorts at how formal Minho was being. Hyunjin was used to Minho being the eldest in the room, and he was rarely ever this formal when meeting someone.

"That's Changbin-hyung, to your left," Hyunjin points to a very small but intimidating man, what Changbin lacked for in height, he made up with muscle, "He's a year younger than you, also part of the producing team, and I know he looks like he'll punch you, but that's just his face."

Everyone in the table snickered, but Changbin had let out a humoured "yah!" at both Hyunjin and Jisung, who were both laughing too hard. 

"Nice to meet you, hyung," Changbin had said to him, and Minho returned the gesture.

"That's Seungmin," Hyunjin points to the _angelic puppy_ from before, "He's the same age as Felix, Jisung and I. He's a vocalist who often works with 3RACHA."

Seungmin smiles brightly at Minho and Minho returns a smaller one, but that didn't seem to faze Seungmin.

"Lastly, the maknae, Jeongin," Hyunjin points to a boy who's face looks _very soft,_ and seems to smile widely with dimples out on display, "He's a year younger than us, and also a vocalist who works often with 3RACHA."

Jeongin flashes him a smile smaller than Seungmin's, but bows at him as well. Minho smiles and bows back.

"Now that that's done, should we order?" Jisung asked.

Everyone made a sound of affirmation and started to browse the menu.

\--

After ordering, the table had erupted into friendly conversation. Changbin became the victim of the youngers' teasing, but Changbin seemed to be eating it up, Minho thought. Changbin was able to relate to the kids, and it was obvious that the kids had massive respect for their hyung. Minho observed them a little, before he noticed that Chan was trying to start a conversation with him.

"To be honest, I really can't see why Jisung was so intimidated by you," Chan said to Minho. Minho's eyebrow was raised and a small smirk was forming in his face in amusement. "But then again, I'm seeing you in a relaxed state, and not in your element. Plus, I'm not trying to woo one of your friends, either," Chan added, with a small and _endearing_ chuckle.

"Well, you're right. I'm quite intimidating, as people say. I just wanted to let loose for tonight," Minho replied, swirling his drink. "Plus, I have to get along with the lot of you, don't I? Seeing as you've got both of my boys endeared already," Minho added, with a genuine and (what he hopes to be) _kind_ smile.

"It gets tiring doesn't it?" Chan asks, "Being the eldest in a group and all. Sometimes it feels like you want to protect them from everything and make sure they grow up well under your care."

"Yeah, it is. But being those idiots _parental_ friends is quite rewarding, as well. There is no better feeling than seeing them both happy and achieve so many great things," Minho looks over to Hyunjin and Felix fondly, as both boys were laughing along with their newfound friends, "They keep me grounded."

"My friends are the same way," Chan looks at him his smiling faltering a bit. "I mean, just the other day, both Jisung and Changbin had went on a rant about not going home until I went home, they said I was overworking myself to the bone."

"Well, were you? Overworking yourself I mean," Minho asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Chan had said.

"Be happy you have people like them in your life, then. I understand completely - Hyunjin and Felix did the same thing to me the other day," Minho laughed, at the unexpected parallelisms to Chan and his lives.

"Both of them noticed that I had been practicing too hard, and apparently, wearing out my body too much. They decided they would practice with me until they collapsed - the both of them knew I wouldn't have stopped even if they stayed there with me, unless they practiced so hard with me and made me worry about them being tired too much," Minho chuckled at the amused look on Chan's face, "Safe to say that both of them are way too sneaky and witty for my liking, but I had to concede to them."

"Wow, we sound like proud parents," Chan laughed loudly.

"With _bratty_ sons who we would sacrifice our lives for?" Minho asked him.

"Definitely," Chan assured him, a wave of laughter overcoming them.

\--

Minho had felt extremely comfortable with Chan, they were able to exchange words like it was _nothing._ Minho knew that a reason for that could be because of Chan's ability to charm anyone around him. Minho and Chan were talking about their jobs, and Minho couldn't help but notice how _passionate_ Chan was, about music. Minho felt as if it was the same passion he held for dancing, but somehow, Minho thinks Chan's passion is far greater. The conversation between them felt _right._ It hadn't felt forced, it felt natural. It felt as if Chan was able to make a place for himself in Minho's mind within the first hour they had met. With Hyunjin and Felix, the bond grew over _time._ With Chan, it felt as if the bond has _always_ been there.

Chan was so incredibly enamoured by the man in front of him. Minho, was a man of a stoic expression, but a face that would change into fondness, as soon as he caught sight of Felix and Hyunjin enjoying themselves. Chan saw Minho as someone who was incredibly passionate, kind, loving and caring. Even within the first hour of meeting Minho, Chan was already intrigued. Behind the stoic and guarded form that Minho took, he saw that Minho was cutting himself some slack and decidedly opened himself up to the other people around the table. 

\--

"You mentioned that you were in a slump in songwriting, right?" Minho asked, looking straight into Chan's eyes as he was sipping his drink.

"Yeah, actually. Why'd you bring it up?" Chan asked.

"Well, I'm kind of in a similar situation? I can't seem to be making choreographies that would pass my own standards, recently," Minho replied, a dejected expression gracing his features.

"Creative slumps suck," Chan proclaimed, a small pout formed on his lips.

Minho chuckled, "Somehow, I feel like we'd be finding our ways out of the slump soon."

Chan's pout transformed itself to a wide grin, showing the _god-awful_ dimples Chan had, "Until we find our way out of the slump then, would you mind texting me about your path of darkness?" Chan added, "You know, so we could guide each other through that same awful _cave,_ us _creatives_ have to stick with each other, after all."

Minho laughed at the very blatant attempt at flirting (at least Minho, _hoped_ ) "Sure, give me your phone."

Minho typed his number into Chan's phone with a smile on his face.

  
_  
**Unknown Number**  
_  
_Today, 9:46am_  


**+xx-xxxx-x1:** hi, is this minho? it's chan, btw :D  
  


####  Four. 

* * *

  
"Minho-hyung! Lixie!" Hyunjin greeted excitedly as Hyunjin entered the dance studio. It was an early morning for the three of them - they had to finish up and polish their choreographies for the showcase they have in the next month. The three had to polish up the choreographies of the kids they were teaching, but also polish their own performances. 

"What's got you in a cheery mood so early in the morning?" Felix asked Hyunjin. Both Felix and Minho knew that Hyunjin wasn't exactly a _morning_ person.

"It's Friday! And you both promised we'd go clubbing tonight," Hyunjin grinned at them, while Felix's eyes lit up, obviously anticipating the night ahead of them.

Minho wasn't usually the type of person to go clubbing, but Minho still agreed to come with the two younger dancers, considering that he does need to let loose. What better way than with alcohol and dancing casually?

The stress had been through the roof for Minho recently, a little alcohol and _hopefully_ some mild flirting can get rid of that for Minho.

"We'll all pre-game and get ready at Lix's apartment, right?" Minho asked.

"Yup, hyung," Felix affirmed, a subtle smile on his face. 

"Let's get this day over with, then," Minho said, prompting the start of their session.

\--

The night was relatively warm. At least, warm enough for Minho, Felix and Hyunjin to dress a bit more daringly. Minho wore some black skinny jeans he knows would emphasize his best assets, pairing it with a tucked in and a few buttons left unbuttoned, black satin button-up sure to catch _some_ attention. He accessorized with a simple silver necklace and some silver earrings, and a single silver ring, too. Felix wore a white satin top, very much loose on his slim figure, but had a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a leather jacket to complete his look. As Minho went wild with the accessories, Felix decided he'd settle for a pair of earrings and call it a night. Hyunjin was dressed with an oversized, burgundy, velvet top, tucked into high-waisted black slacks. It was simple, but he accessorized with one silver, dangling earring on his left ear, and a silver watch on his right wrist. 

They all looked good - phenomenal, even - and Minho was suddenly reminded of the very obvious reason of why the three of them were the usual victims of little _crushes_ from their young female and male students alike. 

The three had started drinking a good hour ago. slightly after they had finished dinner, which consists of getting food delivered in Felix's apartment. No one was tipsy, _yet,_ but both Hyunjin and Felix were a lot more giggly compared to an hour ago. 

Minho had a very high alcohol tolerance, something he took pride in, so the few shots of vodka they had done in Felix's apartment was barely anything for him.

"We're just finishing up our hair, hyung, then we'd be good to go," Felix said, not bothering to hide the excitement in his voice.

"I'll grab an uber for us now, then?" Minho asked Hyunjin and Felix.

"Go on, hyung, we're practically done with our hair anyways," Hyunjin said, not bothering to look at Minho as he was very focused on his hair.

The uber arrived shortly after both Hyunjin and Felix had finished getting ready, and they all sped down to their ride, clearly excited to dance and drink the night away.

\--

Minho, Hyunjin and Felix were all downing their seventh shot of _god knows what,_ when a hand found its way to Hyunjin's back. Hyunjin was quick to react and looked at the stranger's hand, when he saw Chan.

"Chan-hyung!" Hyunjin greeted, before hugging the older tightly. Felix hugged and greeted Chan after Hyunjin, and Minho had nodded his head towards Chan's direction as a form of greeting, and Chan just grinned at him widely. 

Chan was dressed in black jeans, combat boots and a black loose top that was left unbuttoned at the top and at the bottom, Minho thought that Chan's top deserved some kind of reward for holding up some _form_ of structure. There was a neon yellow harness wrapped tightly around his chest, and Minho notices that were bits and pieces of neon yellow accessories that contrasted well against Chan's all-black outfit.

"You have a set tonight, hyung?" Hyunjin asks, and both Felix and Minho were left confused.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys! Chan-hyung DJs in this club sometimes, which is why Jisung and I go to this club," Hyunjin explained, to which both Minho and Felix let out a small hum of understanding. "But I thought you were on for Saturday nights, though, hyung," Hyunjin said, feeling as confused as the other two in the table.

"The DJ for tonight had a family emergency, and I was the only other available DJ the club could get ahold of, so here I am," Chan explained, with a small awkward chuckle at the end. Minho almost melted. _Almost._

"Why don't you join us after your set, hyung?" Minho asked, prompting both Hyunjin and Felix to start nagging Chan to join them.

Chan laughed before saying, "Sure, I'll stay with you guys after my set, then. Don't have anything to do anyways. But I won't be able to drink with you guys, though."

Before Felix could even start whining and asking why, Chan quickly added, "I drove here, don't really think it'd be safe for me to drive. But you all can drink for me, though. I'll take you all home, too, if you guys would like."

Hyunjin and Felix both whooped in excitement, with Hyunjin muttering something about Chan being his _favorite hyung._ Chan couldn't help but laugh, and hearing that lovely sound erupt from Chan's chest was enough to urge Minho to giggle away with the other two. 

"I'll have to be up in two minutes," Chan said, "I'll find you guys in this table after my set."

\--

Minho, Hyunjin and Felix bid Chan farewell and shouted "good luck!" towards his direction.

"Let's go dancing?" Minho asked both Felix and Hyunjin, standing up in order to stretch his legs.

"Let's go, hyung!" Hyunjin excitedly stepped out of their booth, dragging both Minho and Felix by the wrist to the dancefloor.

Chan's set was popular, to say the least. The dancefloor was packed with sweaty bodies having fun and dancing to Chan's beats. When Hyunjin found a spot for them to dance, it was completely _unintentional_ that it was directly in front of Chan's line of sight.

The three of them were starting to feel the heavy bass coursing through their bodies, and they were completely wrapped up in dancing freely and casually. Both Felix and Hyunjin were visibly enjoying themselves, enjoying the fact that they were dancing for _fun_ and not for their jobs. 

Minho caught Chan's eyes looking over to them, and Minho was staring right back at Chan as he let his body move freely. Chan raised his eyebrows and smirked, and Minho doesn't know if Chan was trying to seduce him, or if Chan was simply asking him if they were enjoying themselves.

Minho just smirked back, and decided to break eye contact and put his focus back on his two friends.

\--

The three of them had already gone back to the booth by the time Chan finished his set. Both Hyunjin and Felix were eager to return to drinking more alcohol, and Minho was honestly tired. He had spent a day dancing for his job, and spent the night dancing to have fun. He had every right to be tired.

"Hey," Chan said, slipping to the seat next to Minho. 

As promised, Chan immediately returned to their booth as soon as his set finished. 

Minho was left alone with Chan, since the younger boys went over to the bar to get more drinks. 

"You were great out there, hyung, you looked pretty hot, too," Minho said, smiling brightly to the older. Minho's statement was very much forward and honest - Minho blamed the alcohol for his lack of tact. But honestly, seeing Chan in the DJ booth, playing around with music as if he was born to do just that, was extremely attractive to Minho. 

"Thanks," Chan said, smiling brightly, "So, you guys enjoyed yourselves out there?"

"Definitely, hyung," Minho said, "T'was fun for us to dance freely and not just to dance for our jobs, you know."

"I get that," Chan said, his eyes widening, showing the fact that he understands what Minho was talking about, "that's why I DJ on this club, too."

"Hmm?" Minho asked, not really understanding what Chan was referring to. 

"Well, you know how even if dancing is something you really love, because its your job, it gets a bit tiring at times?" Chan asked, looking directly at Minho's eyes.

"Yeah, I get that feeling a lot," Minho agrees, urging Chan to continue what he was saying.

"Well, making music is my dream and its something I absolutely love, but making music, specially for other people, gets quite tiring, you know? That's why I DJ. Its just me and my equipment, making music freely, letting me make music without any inhibition," Chan finished.

Before Minho could comment on how he understood _exactly_ how Chan felt, both Hyunjin and Felix loudly announced their presence, "The drinks are here!"

Hyunjin handed Minho's drink to him, and both Felix and Hyunjin grabbed their own drinks, but also laid out some shots in front of them.

Minho and Chan laughed at the alarming amount of alcohol. _They definitely planned to get wasted._

\--

By the end of the night, both Hyunjin and Felix were quite drunk. Minho was on his way to drunkenness too, but his _parental friend_ instinct was too strong to ignore, considering that Hyunjin and Felix were smashed. Minho was drunk enough to giggle excessively and cling to everyone, but sober enough to help Chan guide Hyunjin and Felix's drunken asses to Chan's car. Hyunjin and Felix were clinging to each other in the back seat, rambling about how they love each other very much, platonically, of course. Chan was laughing at both the younger boys at the back, and checking over the front seat to see Minho smiling softly at the younger boys as well. Chan texted Jisung a heads up, saying that Hyunjin was very much drunk. 

"Lix, why don't you stay over at Jisung and I's apartment instead? I don't want you to be drunk and hungover alone," Hyunjin said, with a very apparent pout.

"Okay, I'll stay over, Jinnie," Felix mumbled against Hyunjin's shoulder, both so drunk that they would probably collapse at the sight of the bed. 

"I'll text Jisung, then, Hyunjin," Chan said.

"I already texted him, hyung," Hyunjin giggled.

"I doubt he understood anything you drunkenly messaged him, Jinnie," Minho snorted, before nodding to Chan, signalling Chan to text Jisung.

"How about you hyung?" Hyunjin asked Minho, leaning towards the front seat to look at Minho. 

"Its okay, Jinnie. I'm not that drunk anyways," Minho said giggling at the younger and pinching his cheeks affectionately.

\--

Chan first dropped Hyunjin and Felix off to Hyunjin and Jisung's shared apartment. Jisung was already at the door to great his drunk boyfriend immediately, knowing how clingy his boyfriend can get when he was drunk. Felix was next to enter, and Jisung was met with another bear hug, this time from Felix. 

"Don't worry about them, hyungs, I got them," Jisung smiled at both Minho and Chan.

"Chan-hyung, get Minho-hyung safe. And get home safe too, hyung," Jisung said, before saying good bye to the both of them.

They walked side by side towards Chan's car and as they got in, Minho let out a sigh of relief.

"Tired?" Chan asked, not letting his sight leave the road.

"Tired, and intoxicated," Minho said, letting out a small laugh at the end.

"But you enjoyed, I hope?" Chan asked again, and Minho answered with a small nod.

"Seeing the both of them let loose and just have fun made me very happy," Minho said with a small grin.

"Spending the night getting to know you, too, made me _very_ happy, hyung," Minho added, sending a smirk to the older.

"Well, I enjoyed you guys' company, too," Chan said with a chuckle.

"But I definitely want to get to know you the most," Chan returned the flirtatious remark, and Minho's heart almost stopped beating. _Almost._

"Hyung, that's me," Minho said, pointing to his apartment building.

"Oh, okay, I'll walk you up," Chan said, letting the car come to a stop.

"There's no need, hyung, I can manage just fine," Minho says, but Chan was quick to insist, "I'd rather walk you up and make sure you don't fall down the stairs or something," Chan giggled.

"There's no stopping you, hyung, is there?" Minho asked with a hint of amusement, as he stepped out of Chan's car. 

"Nope," Chan said, quickly getting out of the vehicle as well.

They walked side by side until Minho was face to face to his door, and he opened his door with his keys.

"Well, I'm good here, hyung. You want a drink or something? Before you head out to drive again," Minho asked as he opened his door, inviting the older to his home.

"No, I'm fine, just wanted to make sure you'd get up here safe," Chan said, "I'll be heading out now, though."

Minho stops Chan before he goes and says, "Text me when you get home, hyung," before Minho adds shyly, "Be safe."

Chan smiles widely and suddenly Minho feels his cheeks redden. 

"I will, Minho," Chan grins and waves his hand good bye.

Minho closes the door after he sees Chan get into the elevator, and he leans back to the door. Minho sighs softly and thinks to himself, _fuck, I'm whipped._  


\--

"Hyung, we've been cooped up in this studio for _hours,_ let's take a break now," Jisung whined, and Chan knows Jisung is right. They do need a break. Changbin didn't come into the studio today, since Changbin was unfortunately sick. 

Chan sighs deeply, checking his phone to see whether Minho had replied to his text or not. But Chan convinces himself that he checked his phone for the time, and not for Minho's texts.

"Alright, that's enough," Chan decides, "we worked hard enough today."

Jisung cheers loudly before standing up from his chair and stretching his legs, and then eyeing his leader suspiciously.

"You aren't just saying that because you want me to leave you to overwork yourself, hyung, right?" Jisung asked, because Jisung knew Chan could be sneaky in most cases.

Chan chuckled at Jisung's suspicions and obvious worry, and raised both his hands up in surrender, "I promise, I'm leaving the same time as you."

"Hyung, I'm going to Hyunjin, Felix and Minho-hyung's dance studio, they're practicing this afternoon. You wanna come with?" Jisung asked, knowing full well that his leader didn't have anything to do, "I'm sure they'd appreciate the company."

Chan stopped to look at the younger, trying to think about _why_ the dancers would be okay with them intruding their practice, but Jisung seemed to read his mind and said, "We'll be able to provide feedback in a way that an audience member would, which to them, is one of the most important things they need."

Chan was about to turn down Jisung's offer, considering sleep was something he would like to catch up on, but he suddenly remembered that going with Jisung would let him see Minho. In the dance studio, Minho would definitely be dancing. Minho would be _hot, sweaty and_ \-- Chan ended his train of thought, considering that he would not want to malfunction right then, thank you very much. Chan thought he'd prefer to malfunction when he sees the actual thing.

"Alright then, lead the way," Chan said, grabbing his things and heading towards Jisung.

Jisung did a small victory dance as they headed out the building.

Chan pretended not to notice.

\--

After a short walk with Jisung from the studio to the dance studio, Chan felt a bit more relaxed. Truly, the sun was shining, the breeze wasn't too chilly nor was it too warm, and there was _absolutely nothing_ that could ruin the walk for Chan.

Jisung was excited to see his boyfriend, and Chan couldn't help but feel endearment towards the younger boy. Hyunjin was good for Jisung as much as Jisung was good for Hyunjin, Chan thought. Before Hyunjin, Jisung was a lot more reserved and only opened up towards the people he truly liked. But even then, Jisung was still quite distant towards the people he was close to - it took about three months of Chan inviting Jisung over dinner for Jisung to agree. 

Because of Hyunjin, Jisung was able to open up more - Chan would credit Jisung's newfound ability of expressing his emotions to Hyunjin. Hyunjin is the type of person who wouldn't be afraid of communicating his emotions, and because of this, Jisung was encouraged to do the same. 

Before Chan knew it, they arrived at the dance studio. They entered the building and as soon as they walked into the lobby, the receptionist smiled and waved towards Jisung. Jisung smiled back and Chan bowed slightly in greeting.

"Jinnie!" Jisung greeted his boyfriend loudly as they entered the room Hyunjin, Minho and Felix were practicing in, a wide grin spread across his face. Hyunjin hugged Jisung in greeting, and the sight of the two made Chan feel all warm and fuzzy.

"Chan-hyung," Hyunjin turned towards Chan as he let go of Jisung's embrace, and proceeded to engulf Chan in a hug. Chan chuckled as he hugged the younger back, and after Hyunjin let go, Felix was already waiting for his turn to hug Chan.

"Hyung, why are you here?" Minho asked, an eyebrow raised inquisitively, hugging the older boy in greeting, too. "Not that, we're complaining, either. It was just unexpected," Minho explained as he let go of Chan.

"Jisungie was begging me to accompany him, I guess I just didn't have the heart to turn him down," Chan said, a dimpled smile gracing his face.

"Hmm, no other reason then? Like seeing me dance, or something?" Minho asked, looking at Chan with a sly smirk, testing Chan's ability to control the blush spreading across Chan's face.

"None that I know of," Chan responded, trying his best to still appear _smug_ despite the obvious red on his face.

Minho laughed at that, when they hear Felix shout to signal the end of their break.

Jisung kissed Hyunjin's cheek for good luck, and began to saunter back towards Chan. Minho left Chan's side and moved back towards his position for their choreography.

"Monitor us, please?" Minho turned to ask Chan and Jisung, looking expectantly at both of the boys.

"Okay, hyung! Fighting!" Jisung said, cheering on the three dancers in front of them.

\--

The dancers practiced their routine for a few more times in front of both Chan and Jisung, both boys trying to provide as much constructive criticism they could provide. Chan noticed how tired all three dancers were, but his concern was specially centered on Minho.

Minho is a perfectionist, very much like himself, Chan thought. Minho paid attention to every detail and to every small movement and gesture made by the three dancers. It was obvious why the three were exceptional at what they do - they were all very conscious of what they did and how it affected the entire unit. Chan was completely _charmed._

The dancers finished their last practice for the day, and all three of them looked incredibly close to just collapsing then and there.

'I'm heading out now, guys," Felix said, standing up and gathering his things, "I have to get home now or Chenle might skin me alive for being late to our game night," Felix explained. "Good bye!" the younger male had shouted, as he rushed towards the exit, and they all waved him good bye.

"Minho-hyung, Jisung and I are leaving too, we'll be having dinner tonight. You both wanna join?" Hyunjin asked Minho and Chan, as he and Jisung were fixing his things.

"I'll pass," Minho says, and unlike the two younger dancers who wanted to leave the studio in a hurry, was still laid across the dance studio's floor trying to regain his breath.

"I'll pass, too, but thanks for the offer," Chan said, smiling at the couple, before Jisung eyed him suspiciously. 

Thankfully, Jisung decided his date with Hyunjin was more important than his suspicions, so he said, "Alright, we'll be leaving you two now, then," grabbing Hyunjin by the arm, towards the exist.

The couple waved good bye, and Chan was left alone with Minho.

"You aren't leaving yet, hyung?" Minho asked, now sitting up to look towards Chan.

Chan looked at Minho and saw how _attractive_ and absolutely _stunning_ Minho looked right then. Minho's beauty was raw and unfiltered - it was natural and Chan couldn't help but feel blessed that he was able to breathe next to a human being who looked like _that._

"I am, in a bit. But do you want to head out with me for dinner? My treat," Chan asked, hoping that his nerves would not show in his voice. "To be clear, it's a date," Chan added. If he was doing something that could end up in an embarrassingly awkward situation, why not make sure he pushes his luck then, right?

Minho stares at him, mouth hanging wide open, and confusion etched on his face. Chan suddenly felt self-conscious and decided he needed to have at least _one_ attempt of self-preservation, so he quickly stuttered out, "I mean, only if you want to! We can stay friends, but I was kind of under the assumption that we were flirting and -"

"Oh my god, hyung. You're so _cute,_ " Minho said as he stood up to squeeze Chan's cheeks. Chan let out a squeak of surprise, and Minho laughed.

"All it took for you to ask me out in a date was to see me all sweaty after dancing, huh?" Minho winked at Chan, as he was gathering his stuff.

Chan was still silent, very much _stunned_ at what was happening.

"Let's go then, hyung," Minho says with a smile on his face. He was already near the door, waiting for Chan, with a hand held out as if waiting for Chan's hand to hold it.

Chan unfreezes and holds Minho's hand.

Minho just laughs at him and moves closer to Chan.

Chan thinks he could die then and there, and still die a happy man.

####  Five. 

* * *

Chan and Minho had been going on dates as frequently as their schedules could let them. They've been on about four dates, after the first dinner date, and Minho still couldn't believe that he was dating the absolute angel named Bang Chan.

Today, the sun was out and the weather was nice. It was a very great Saturday for their picnic, and Chan would be arriving in Minho's apartment to pick him up in approximately 5 minutes. Minho utilizes the 5 minutes to ensure that he isn't forgetting anything or forgetting any of the food he had packed for the picnic.

Minho was wearing a pair of lightwash blue jeans, and a cream fluffy sweater to complete the simple boyfriend look he was trying to pull off. Minho began to put on his white high-top converse that would finish his outfit quite well, when his phone rang, alerting him off Chan's arrival. Minho grabs all the food he packed and checks himself in the mirror for the last time. He exhales deeply to get rid of his nerves, and walks out of the door.

Minho sees Chan leaning on his car like the stereotypical boy-next-door he is, and Minho immediately smiles. Chan was smiling back just as brightly, walking towards Minho to help him out with carrying the food.

Minho lets Chan help bring the food, and they proceed to walk to Chan's car. They opened up the door to the backseat, and packed their food and things in the backseat of Chan's car. As they fixed their belongings, Chan quickly moved towards the front seat's door, and opened up the door for Minho. _Like the true gentleman that he is._

Before Minho was able to sit down, Chan grabbed a bouquet of flowers that was sitting in the front seat, and shyly handed it over to Minho. 

"These are for you," Chan timidly said, looking down at his feet while handing the flowers, though the beautiful dimpled smile he was sending Minho's way was unmissable.

Minho was shocked, but quickly grinned at the older. "Thank you, hyung. They're beautiful," Minho said, and he swears he saw Chan visibly relax.

Minho takes a seat and Chan closes the door after him, and Chan quickly jogs over to the driver's side of the car.

Chan starts the engine and proceeds to drive towards the park they had in mind, and they settle for a comfortable conversation. Chan asks Minho about his week, and Minho does the same.

They talk about their improving situations in their work - how Chan is much less tense and Minho's choreographies seem to be much more fulfilling.

Before they knew it, they arrived at the park. It was a nice day out, Minho noticed. Not too sunny, not too cloudy, just right. Surprisingly, the weather reminded him of Chan. Just right - always just exactly what he needs.

Both Chan and Minho have gone through a couple of dates already, and Minho was already _so, so smitten._ Chan was just everything Minho needed and wanted. A familiar soul, a lovable being, and a kind heart.

What Minho doesn't know, is that Chan feels the same way. Minho, to Chan, was someone he can rely on when everything gets a bit much. Someone with a fiery attitude who would courageously do everything for the people he holds dear. Minho was his sense of comfort.

Chan lays the picnic blanket down at a spot covered with trees. Minho places their food and other stuff on the said blanket.

Chan immediately takes a seat, and he makes grabby hands towards Minho, to tell Minho to sit down. Minho snorts, instead of what he truly wanted to do, which was to _coo._ Minho is a _bad bitch. Bad bitches_ don't coo.

Minho does sit next to Chan, though. He may be a _bad bitch,_ but he's pretty fucking _whipped_ too.

\--

They end up eating all the food Minho packed. Minho discovered how much Chan _loved_ food that day.

"Minho, you cook so well!" Chan said, cheeks filled with the food Minho prepared, and Minho didn't know whether to be endeared or disgusted.

"Thank you, hyung. Don't talk when you're mouth is full, though, might end up choking to death," Minho says teasingly, doting on him like a mother would to a child.

Chan laughs but proceeds to munch on his food anyway.

They eat as they exchange wild stories of when they were in college - a time they both thought was too long ago, when it was merely a few years.

Chan went on and on extensively about how Changbin embarrassed himself during his first college frat party, and Minho recounted the times he spent drunk off his ass because of his friends.

\--

They were eating chocolates now, and Chan had his head on Minho's lap, as Minho was silently taking in their surroundings. The gentle breeze, the warm embrace of the sun, and the sound of families around them. It was nice, serene, even. A much needed change of pace from their fast-paced reality.

"Oh!" Chan exclaims, quickly sitting up to face Minho.

"Hyung?" Minho was confused, and he looked at the older as the older scrambled his way to his backpack.

Chan took out his laptop and turned it on. "Remember when I told you about the song I was really stuck on? The one I couldn't seem to finish?"

"Yes, hyung. Why?" Minho asks.

"I've finished it! I want you to be the first one to listen to it, too!" Chan excitedly says, and Minho decides then and there, that there was absolutely _no_ way that Minho could _not_ like Chan's song.

Chan hands him one piece of the earphone excitedly, and Minho takes it from him.

Chan was nervous but also very excited - the song was for and _about_ Minho after all. No, it wasn't a song that was written with cheesy and romantic lyrics (this was Changbin's specialty, anyway) that talked about how he felt about Minho. Rather it was a sharp, strong and powerful song with bass that could _hypothetically_ shake the roof. The lyrics talked about passion, perseverance and hard work. All of which, Minho possessed.

Chan thinks the song embodies Minho - strong and powerful, similar to how his body moves when he dances. Strong and powerful, as he commands the attention of every audience member in each showcase. Strong and powerful, when he protects Hyunjin and Felix from _dumb assholes_ at the bar.

The song finished, and Minho was bopping his head along excitedly throughout the entire song.

"Hyung! It's such a good song!" Minho said excitedly, "Can I make a choreography with it, hyung? I can already imagine how fun it would be to dance to this, hyung!"

Chan smiled, and said "Well, I was hoping you'd choreograph something for _your_ song."

" _My_ song?" Minho asked in confusion.

Chan was blushing by now, but he proceeds to explain to Minho with a smile on his face. "Yeah, I wrote that song about you. Watching you dance for the first time, I inspired me to make a song that would describe you - someone who's very hardworking, passionate, persevering and powerful."

"Hyung!" Minho drew out the word in a whine, "How am I supposed to top that, huh? You _made_ a song for me!"

"It's not a competition, Minnie," Chan laughed at the younger's antics.

"The only thing that would top what you just did is if I asked you to be my boyfriend. So what do you say, hyung? Be my boyfriend?"

"Minho, don't think you have to ask that just because I made you a song!" Chan stuttered out, clearly flustered at the younger's forwardness.

"Then I'm glad that's not the _only_ reason I want you to be my boyfriend, then. So, hyung?" Minho was clearly waiting for an answer, eyes wide in anticipation.

"I'll be your boyfriend, then."

And just like that, Chan discovered just how competitive Minho was. Cute.

\--

Chan and Minho arrived at Minho's apartment, and Chan walks Minho up to his door again, helping him carry his stuff. 

Minho stops at the door and looks at Chan, "Would it be too soon to ask you to come inside my place, hyung?"

"Well, it depends on whether or not you'd be comfortable enough for that. And on what we'll be doing, too," Chan answered, eyeing Minho suspiciously, wary of the smirk forming on Minho's lips.

"How does watching movies and cuddling sound?"

"I'll be stupid to turn down free cuddles from my _boyfriend,_ "

And with just one word, Minho is _no longer_ a bad bitch.

\--

They were seated comfortably on Minho's sofa, cuddling each other as if their lives depended on each other. They were watching a drama that frankly, Minho does not care about. But oh well, at least he had cuddles.

"Hyung," Minho calls out to Chan.

"Hmm?"

"You do know that Hyunjin and Jisung were trying to set us up, right?"

"Well, they weren't exactly subtle, you know. Wasn't much of a fan of their meddling, but we did end up together, so that's good."

"You're right. Still want to mess with them for meddling, though."

"We do deserve some of our own fun, don't we?"  



	2. bonus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunsung failed. Or so they think.

It was probably around 9pm, yet Hyunjin and Jisung were still in the studio. Hyunjin was polishing a solo dance routine, and Jisung, being the very supportive boyfriend that he is, was watching Hyunjin and waiting for him.

Hyunjin and Jisung were absolutely positive that they were the only ones left in the building.

"Jinnie, I'm kind of sad Minho-hyung and Chan-hyung didn't hit it off as well as we expected them to," Jisung voiced his dissappointment as his boyfriend was doing his cooling-down exercises.

Hyunjin huffs, "Yeah, but at least our circle of friends merged and grew closer when we tried to set Minho-hyung and Chan-hyung up."

"You're right. But Chan-hyung has been a lot more relaxed and smiley lately, too. Which is good," Jisung says.

"Same with Minho-hyung. Glad they figured their shit out," Hyunjin says, as he lets out a groan of pain, because of one particular stretch.

A loud thump startles the couple. They look at each other with wide eyes, and another loud noise was heard from the closet.

Hyunjin and Jisung stand up quietly and sneak towards the closet, their hearts beating way too fast because of nervousness.

Jisung hides behind his tall boyfriend, considering that he was way _too_ scared to even walk.

Hyunjin gently opens the closet door, preparing himself for the worst -

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" Hyunjin and Jisung screech at the same time, seeing Minho and Chan all over each other in the storage closet.

Both Minho and Chan were as red as tomatoes, breathing heavily, because of god knows what.

"I THOUGHT JISUNG AND I WERE GOING TO GET MURDERED, BUT APPARENTLY, THE ONLY THING THAT'S GONNA BE MURDERED IS MINHO-HYUNG'S ASS!" Hyunjin shouts in disbelief.

Jisung was still hiding, not because he was scared, but because he was _scarred._

Minho and Chan were blushing even more at Hyunjin's lack of tact, but proceeded to stand up and fix themselves, stuttering out various excuses.

"Since when?" Jisung decided to ask.

"Uh, a month ago? Just right before you stopped meddling," Chan explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Minho-hyung, Chan-hyung, I love you both to death and I am beyond ecstatic for the both od you, but I am exhausted and I am sincerely hoping that you two get the fuck out within five minutes and walk towards Minho-hyung's apartment and fuck each other's brains out there or else I will be kicking the both of you out and I will NOT hesitate to steal all your lube. Even the ones you hide in your _special_ looking book, Minho-hyung," Hyunjin snaps, his hands on his waist, oozing unhealthy amounts of sass.

"Even the ones in your fakeass headphones container, Chan-hyung," Jisung adds, and the older couple begins to blush even deeper, which to Hyunjin and Jisung, wasn't possible, but apparently, it was.

The older couple quickly gathered themselves, and _sprinted_ towards the exit.

"Jinnie, thanks for closing up! And for meddling in my love life," Minho shouts, and sends Hyunjin a wink.

"You're welcome, hyung." Hyunjin sighs, and Jisung hugs Hyunjin from the back, and chuckles into his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and leave a kudos if you liked it! leave comments too, cause it encourages me to write ໒( ♥ ◡ ♥ )७
> 
> i'm also kind of experimenting with formats, tell me what y'all think ab it.
> 
> next fic is probably a multi-chaptered nct/wayv fic. the idea jumped me as i was writing my jingyeom fic titled long black, so it is most likely a similar setting. hopefully i'd be able to execute the idea well, too.


End file.
